We Live For These Moments
by Azumi Ojima
Summary: IchiHitsu drabbles/one-shots! Inspired by mymomomo's "What Makes Us" and lots of other one-shot drabbles. Live for reviews and given prompt sets people! Please donate.
1. Prompt set - Me

**Hey guys! I just felt like writing some cute drabbles about IchiHitsu and this came into mind after re-reading mymomomo's "What Makes Us" and this idea struck in mind! I hope you guys liked it, and don't worry, I will update the others two KHR stories as soon as possible considering the writer's block I have on both of them. But nevermind, enjoy~**

**White Day**

Ichigo and Toshiro had been dating for a long time now. 3 years was a long time, though for the two lovers it felt like it was just yesterday. Now this particular day started as every other day, at least for Toshiro. He had just finished his normal morning routine consisting of showering, getting dressed and making the bed.

He walked down the stairs of their small shared apartment when his boyfriend suddenly almost skipped up to him and gave him a deep kiss right on the mouth. Once they broke the kiss to breath Toshiro raised his eyebrow questionably and gave Ichigo a dead-panned look.

"Mind explaining why you kissed me out of the blue, Kurosaki?"

"Well, it's a special occasion today!"

"Why?"

"It's White Day!"

"White Day? What kind of stupid thing is White Day?" The white haired Shinigami asked skeptically and frowned. This had to be something his boyfriend made up just to make him flustered.

"You guys don't celebrate White Day?! Oh my, Shiro… I have so much to tell you."

**Exams**

Ichigo officially hated his life. Why you ask? Well, because of the horror called exams week. A whole week worth of exams upon exams, both orally and written. Sometimes he wished he would just die and go back to Soul Society with his lover, but quickly withdrew the thought when he thought of his lover's angry expression if he suddenly turned up in Soul Society without warning and started to pester him at work as well as home.

**Adopt**

"No Ichigo, we're not adopting that puppy."

"But, Shiro look at his face!"

"No is no Ichigo. Put him down."

"…."

"…"

"… Fine…"

**Fluffy**

Because it was a fact that Toshiro's hair was fluffy and looked so cuddle-able. Ichigo just couldn't resist.

**Daughter**

"Ichigo, if we ever were to have a kid, what gender would you like it to be?"

"Boy." The orange head answered immediately.

"Why? I figured you'd be the "daddy's girl" kind of father, like your own father." Toshiro furrowed his brows. He too had to admit he wanted a daughter if they were to have kids.

"I would slaughter every bad influence in her life, which would make us family-less and friend-less."

"Oh, Ichigo."


	2. Prompt set - Nico Zi & Zera Shiroine

Heey! Been a while! I decided that since I got into the Bleach fandom once more I did these! Yay! Please do send more prompts lovelies! And a review REALLY helps on the motivation guys!

Since you both had the two of the same prompts, I decided to stick them together! (Mostly because I don't have any inspiration enough for two separate of the same prompt set, sorry!) So, without further ado, please enjoy!

**Sick **

Ichigo rarely got sick, he had a job to do, hollows to kill and a family to look after; he didn't have time to be sick. He didn't really have time to date either, but considering the person he was dating was Toshiro, he didn't feel as though Toshiro would mind being around his family, especially Karin.

Toshiro. Another reason to not be sick was his beloved boyfriend. He was quite honestly scared of the reaction he'd get from him if he found out he had gotten himself sick. He would get the scolding of his life, and probably get hit too. The midget could be dangerous when provoked.

Therefore, naturally, Ichigo had hidden this intel from his lover, and it was easy enough since Toshiro didn't live with him, so he didn't know, which was good. It just needed to be like that for a week, then it would be over and no one would know!

Or so Ichigo thought, until his sisters had come visiting in his small apartment, and being the observant girls they were, Yuzu and Karin easily discovered he was sick, and they forcibly spent the night. What he hadn't taken into account on was that Karin knew how to contact Toshiro, and since the midget wasn't around when Ichigo was sick, Karin naturally called him to know the reason why.

This was what Ichigo woke up to. The room he was sleeping in was extremely cold, and he could feel the anger transmitting through the air. He rose from the bed with the fear of dying settling into his very being at the sight of the white haired captain. It intensified when said captain spoke.

"_**Ichigo**_."

**Beach **

Toshiro didn't like the heat of summer, so naturally he stayed far away from the beach too. Well, until Kurosaki Ichigo entered his life, that is. He really should have stayed home, Toshiro thought to himself when they got home and he had sunburns from his forehead to the hem of his swimming trunks.

**Home**

"I'm home! And I got a surprise for you!"

"If it's another one of those stupid commercial products, then return them or give them to your sisters!"

"And what if it's _entertainment_ toys?"

"Then you get the fuck in here, now."

**Lollipops**

Ichigo had a sweet tooth, unexpectedly. This even surprised his longtime lover, Hitsugaya Toshiro. But, what made it so difficult to find this out was that the strawberry only had a sweet craving every few months, and it didn't last for very long. But when it did hit, he became almost like a child, much to the Captain's amusement and slight irritation. But on the bright side, the candy Ukitake kept sending him were soon gone, and he didn't have to throw away any of it, especially the lollipops. They were gone before Toshiro even realized it.

**Jeans**

"Ichigo, I am not wearing those jeans."

"Oh come on, Shiro! You'll fit right into them; it's your size and everything!"

"I am not wearing skinny jeans, especially not around horny teenagers."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"The answer is still no; stop giving me those puppy eyes."

**Tears**

At their (Ichigo &amp; Toshiro) wedding reception, almost no one's eyes were dry; it was such a beautiful ceremony. Rangiku was bawling, holding onto Hisagi Shuhei, who was blushing (for obvious reasons). Yuzu were crying on her sister's shoulder, and Karin was smirking that smug face of hers, along with Rukia. Renji was pretending to be bored, but even he had a mellow look on him, he was the best man after all. But the worst ones were probably Isshin and Momo.

Ichigo and Toshiro were not crying, at least not yet. But Ichigo's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and Toshiro fared no better. After all, a wedding was the only day everyone were allowed to cry tears of joy without being looked weird upon.

**Jealousy**

Ichigo, jealous? No way. No way in freaking Hell. He, Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami, high school student, half-Quincy, the prodigy who defeated Byakuya, Kenpachi, Aizen, Ginjo, etc., was not jealous of the kitten they were watching for Orihime. Nope. Not at all. The kitten in question was in fact laying on Toshiro's lap while the white haired man was reading, petting its soft fur unconsciously. Not jealous at all. Nope!

…..

Okay, maybe a little…

**Sex *wink wink***

"Hey Shiro, want to do it-"

"No."

"Whyy not?"

"Because you have a test to study to, I have my paperwork. And besides, we're in my office; Matsumoto can come barging in at any moment."

"When we got back to the barracks though?"

"… We'll see how fast you can finish your studies first."

Toshiro swore this was the fastest he had ever seen Ichigo do his homework. Maybe these kinds of motivations would be needed more often.

**Phobia**

"Ichigo, kill it."

"Kill what?"

"THAT. OH MY GOD IT'S _MOVING_, KILL IT!"

"What, that little spider over there?"

"IT'S COMING CLOSER! KILL IT WITH FIRE; USE YOUR ZANPAKUTO, NOW! KUROSAKI DON'T STAND THERE _**LAUGHING**_, COME AND KILL IT BEFORE IT KILLS _ME_!"

"Who knew you had a phobia against spiders?"

"Shut up and get that monstrous THING AWAY FROM ME! AHHHH!"

**White**

The color white had always soothed Ichigo. Especially now that he was dating a certain captain. He found out that the white flowers were the ones he now favored over all flowers. Especially white roses. And lilies. Because they were the flowers Toshiro blushed the most over when Ichigo came with a huge bouquet of them, all white and maybe some light pink or yellow. The captain still had them on his desk.


End file.
